Pregnant and Trapped
by Great reader211100
Summary: How will Alison react when her life changes for a good reason. How will she survive? How will she deal with A face-to-face. Especially know she's pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

**Pregnant and Trapped**

 **Chapter 1**

 **DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS.**

 **Lorenzo point of view**

 **Just to let you know this story is set in the characters 20s so timeline of what happens is set later in their life. Not when they are 14 years old.**

'Alison, Alison where are you, come on babe answer me.' I was so confused she texted me saying it was an emergency, but now she wasn't answering me, I knew she was at home as she told me in the text. I started to search the house until I heard something in our bathroom, that was off our bedroom. I rushed though and there she was, leaning against the bath. 'Alison babe, what's wrong, what the emergency come on tell me, please.' I started to panic as she is always so tough and never cries, that's when I knew something was wrong.

'Lorenzo, I'm not ready, it can't be true' Alison sobbed as she leaned into my chest. I didn't understand what she was on about, I didn't understand what had gotten her so upset, what wasn't she ready for yet, what can't be true. I didn't understand why she had texted me saying there was an emergency at home at that she needed me to be home as soon as possible, but when I get home she was on the floor in our bathroom crying her eyes out over something but not telling me what. 'Alison, tell me what's wrong, I'm sure you're ready' I said calmly.

All she did was hand me this stick, it had to two pink lines. 'Alison what is this' I said as my voice trembled, I didn't understand what this was. All I knew that this one stick had broken my loving, smart, funny, beautiful, fearless fiancé down to tears. Whatever this stick was it was obviously something life-changing as it had broken Alison down.

She started to wipe her eyes and start to control herself, she took the stick from my hands, she looked in my eyes and she had calmed down 'you know how I have been sick the last couple of days, I took a test' with that she broke down again. Test? What kind of test? 'Alison what kind of test, is something wrong?' I said. She handed me the test back, she started to get up and walk to the bedroom. 'Alison you need to tell me, you can't just give it back to me without telling me what it is, what the two pink lines on it mean?' I pleaded with her.

She mumbled something, and looked at me I gave her a puzzled look. She walked over to me and grabbed my hand a placed it on her stomach and slowly said 'I'm pregnant, you're going to be a dad, I hope.' I was stunned, I didn't expect that. I slowly looked at her stomach, she had a red eye's from crying so much and then it dawned on me she was pregnant with my, no our child, a baby girl or boy.

'That's brilliant news' I said as I pulled her into a massive hug and kissed her passionately on the lips.

'You're not mad, what if I'm a terrible mother, look at my family. Were only 20 is that not too young to have a baby, what if something goes wrong. Can we bring a baby in this world with A still out there.' She started to ramble. I needed to calm her down quickly before she started to really panic and put up her walls and shut me out.

'Alison, listen to me I'm not mad I'm over moon that we are going to have a baby. You won't be a terrible mother because your funny, smart, fearless and you will love this baby with all your heart. I know your family is a bit messed up but you're not your mother and I'm not your father and we will be brilliant parents. We may be only 20 but people have had children younger than that. If something does go wrong, we WILL manage and take it in our stride. We can bring a baby into this world as we will protect it and so will Aria, Emily, Spencer, Hanna, Ezra, Caleb and your parents and mine, I know having A still out there is not ideal but me and the police will catch A and even if we don't our baby will be safe, so stop trying to bring things up that are negative or create a potential threat. Think about the positives, you are carrying our baby that is half me and half you. It will be beautiful, smart, fearless from you and have courage, ninja skills and excellent dance moves from me' that got her laughing the dance moves as she knows just how bad my dancing really is.

'Your right, I need to think of the positives.' Alison said once she had stopped laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pregnant and Trapped**

 **Chapter 2**

 **DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS.**

 **Alison point of view**

 **Just to let you know this story is set in the characters 20s so timeline of what happens is set later in their life. Not when they are 14 years old.**

I was at work, happy for once. Lorenzo had made me finally see the positives of having a baby. I was waiting for Spencer and Hanna to bring me, Aria and Emily breakfast back. I couldn't believe that me and the girls had opened our own bridal shop/service. Obviously, Spencer worked on the accounting side, Hanna, Me and Aria on the makeup/dress/decorations side of the business and Emily worked with them with a training programme, which basically meant they worked out together but not just for the bride but for the bride, groom, best man, maid of honour and anyone else who wanted in.

It was a well-established shop/service but we still had the texts and the emails and the parcels all from A. We thought this had all stopped back 2 years ago when it all went silent but no we were wrong. I started to type an email to a dress company when Hanna and Spencer came back. Emily had a healthy protein shake and an apple, Aria has a bacon roll with a latte, Spencer had an egg sandwich with a coffee, Hanna had a cheese toasty with orange juice while I had an egg and bacon bagel with a hot chocolate.

A young man came in once we had all finished 'Hi I'm looking for a Alison DeLaurentis' I looked up 'yes that's me' he walked over and passed the package over. He then turned and left. I felt everyone's eyes on me. On the package was a card on the top in an envelope it read inside 'poor little bitch, scared about a little test. What's the worst that could happen? -A' I was shocked how could A know, I slowly opened the package inside was a baby's sleeping suit with mini bitch on it, along with it came a matching bid and a teddy with string around its neck. I dropped the package and ran to the bathroom. I didn't realise that the girls had followed me.

'what's wrong Alison, what was in the box, what is from A' asked Spencer.

'I wanted to tell you at the dinner me and Lorenzo are having on Saturday but you need to know as the package proves that somebody that wasn't meant to know does.' I took a deep breath. 'look girls, I'm pregnant with mine and Lorenzo's baby. I only found out a couple of nights ago, you know when I had to leave early to go get something then and know somehow A knows.' I was quickly bombarded by the girls all hugging me.

'that's great Alison, you and Lorenzo will be great parents.' Stated Aria.

'OMG that means that I can finally train a little boy or girl to be in the Olympics.' Emily said laughing.

'I could see this coming' replied Spencer. 'what do you mean' I asked. 'well you are engaged I didn't think it would be too long until you told us that you were expecting. She quickly hugged me again, I the realised Hanna hadn't said anything.

'Hanna it is good news isn't it' I asked quite scared of her answer.

She quickly squealed 'YES, omg omg omg this means I can by all the presents and cutest little outfits ever.' Suddenly my phone started to vibrate. 'hang on, girls I got to take this. Its Lorenzo.' They all nodded and started a conversation. I stepped outside 'hi babe, I had to tell the girls about the baby as A sent a package to work, basically telling me that they knew'. I quickly told him, 'yeah babe that's fine I just rang to tell you that I should be home early tonight and that I love you, see you soon.' 'see you soon, love you lots.'

I hung up so happy, I thought that nothing was wrong but I was wrong when I felt a sharp pain in my neck and voice whisper in my ear 'sleep tight, you stupid bitch'. Then darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pregnant and Trapped**

 **Chapter 3**

 **DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS.**

 **Hanna point of view**

 **Just to let you know this story is set in the characters 20s so timeline of what happens is set later in their life. Not when they are 14 years old.**

'I hope A won't do anything, to Alison or the baby' Hanna said with worry. I looked around to see spencer shaking her head as she looked in the box. I walked over to her and I didn't even say anything she just pushed to box to me so I could see inside. I was angry inside was a baby's sleeping suit with mini bitch on it, along with it came a matching bid and a teddy with string around its neck. There was a card, but I couldn't read it, how could A do something like this to a unborn baby who was innocent and hadn't even met the world yet.

I didn't even realise that Aria and Emily had followed me, Aria had sat down in the chair next to me. And well Emily looked angry/sad/hurt/lost/blank/dead all at the same time. Her eyes showed that she was angry, but also said and hurt at the same time. The lines in her forehead showed me she was lost and her overall expression was blank/dead, it looked like nobody was at home.

Spencer went to comfort Aria as she was shaking and we could all understand why, it was still hard for her most day, but I see it in her eyes that this may have just sent her over the top. It was A's fault even though she blames herself for not being careful enough, not being relaxed enough, not seeing the signs sooner. I thought this was the time when she would never come back, as she came back from the drinking, she came back from gambling, she came back from not leaving her and Jason's flat for days at a time, she came back from not sleeping but this may have pushed her too far. I hope not maybe, just maybe she can comeback from this one as well.

I slowly walk over too Aria and Spencer, I slowly sit on Arias other side, I don't say anything just yet, I just put my hand around her shoulder and she instantly crumbles, just like every other time. Spencer just looks at me confused. You see nobody except from me, Jason and Alison knew about the drinking, gambling, never leaving the house, not sleeping see we decided not everyone needed to know. I give Spencer that give-us-some-space-look and with that she goes over to her and Emily desk where Emily is sitting bouncing the stress-relief ball against the book, she's also writing down her emotions in the diary her doctor makes her keep, they help her control the anger.

I then quickly remember Alison has been outside for about 15 minutes, maybe Lorenzo had to meet her or something.

'Hey, I'm going to check on Alison be back in 5, I said to no-one in particular. I got no answer but I knew they listened to me.

I walked outside 'hey, Alison you all right' when I turned I saw no-one outside, I then shouted' ali, ali where are you?' I ran back inside, knowing that Alison wouldn't just wonder off like that without telling someone, especially after that package came from. 'Guys ali, isn't outside!'

 **Unknown Location..**

Wakey wakey, its time to meet your worst nightmare…


End file.
